It Changed Their Lives
by JustTakeALook
Summary: Bella enjoys her life with her son Ethan, a little boy. She has been through many bad things that will always hunt her. Where's Ethan's father? What happened? Edward, also a single parent of a little girl, Katie, lost his wife and is trying to be next to his daughter that needs to be supported. How did Bella and Edward meet? Summary sucks, but I'll improve it. Please Review! :)


**A/N: Hey, guys! I know, I know I haven't updated Complete, but I will. I just have a writer's block and decided to just write this idea I had for a Bella/Edward, to get it out of my mind. I have already written something for Chapter 17 of Complete, I just don't like it very much. I hope to give you the chapter soon. Wait for me! :) **

**Now, this is a Bella/Edward story. I won't say much, I hope the summary says it all. This is unedited, so I'm sorry for any mistake. :)**

**Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The awesome author who wrote it does. :)**

**It Changed Their Lives** - Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I woke up all of a sudden, breathing heavily, with my heart beating wildly in my chest. I still had those nightmares, even after this whole year passed.

_Please don't tell me I'm late! _I thought with a groan and turned around to look at the alarm clock on my bedside table. _We are going to be late! _Panicked, I got up from my bed and started running around my bedroom, searching for something presentable to wear. Thank God I took a shower last night and my hair still looked nice. If you can call them 'nice' right now. They looked like a haystack. I rummaged through my wardrobe, searching for a pair of simple black leggings and a hoodie I knew I still had from High School, with the word Forks High on it in bold letters.

When I found them, I quickly pulled them on and run down the hall to the kitchen, where I saw a little boy, still in his blue and red pj's, watching cartoon on the TV. I slowly walked up behind him on the couch, with a huge smile on my face and when I was close to him, I started tickling him in all the right places, earning me a few joyful giggles.

"Stop tickling me, mommy!" Ethan yelled in between laughs. I laughed with him, as I took him in my arms, finally having stopped tickling him. He looked up at me with his blue eyes and I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. I chuckled when he swatted me away, yelling and telling me how 'gross' I was. Ethan, my 6 years old son, was as cute as a boy his age could be. He had brown hair that sometimes fell into his eyes making him look even cuter, if that was even possible, clear blue eyes and a huge smile on his small face at all times.

"I see you're already up, little man. How so?" I asked him, as I walked to our small kitchen, with him still in my arms. When I bought this apartment, I decided to paint the kitchen the same color as it was back at Forks. At first, I wasn't really happy about moving back at Forks for my senior year. But then, as the months passed, I became familiar with all the green plants and the smell of rain in the air. It was all a little awkward in the beginning, especially because I only saw Charlie, my Dad, when I went there for a one-month summer vacation, each year. I was only a year old when Renée, my Mom, left from Forks after taking a divorce from Charlie, saying she couldn't stay at that small town her whole life. Renée is a free spirit and couldn't stay at a small town, where everyone knows everybody.

Ethan frowned and looked down.

"I didn't feel really well." He murmured and I chuckled, but felt his forehead anyways. Sure enough, he didn't have a fever.

"You're perfectly healthy, Ethan." I said to him and let him down.

"Then why am I not feeling well?" He said with an adorable little voice. I wanted to laugh so hard and at the same time say 'Aww' at his cuteness.

"Hm, let me think…Maybe it is because…it's your first day at school?" I asked him playfully; I took out bowls and anything else I'd need to make breakfast and Ethan sat down at the kitchen table, still looking down. He shrugged and I smiled again.

"Go get dressed, while I make you breakfast." I said and kissed him on the cheek. Immediately, his head shot up at the mention of breakfast and he smiled at me.

"Breakfast? What breakfast?" He asked me sweetly. I pretended to think, placing a finger under my chin.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe I'll make you your favorite today." I said, glancing at him, watching as his eyes shone brightly and he started jumping up and down in his chair.

"Pancakes?" He asked me and I nodded once, with a small smile on my lips.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Ethan asked me again and I nodded. "Yay!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. I laughed.

"Go already and get dressed. Don't forget to brush your teeth, little man!" I called out at him, as he was already running to his bedroom. After I had all the ingredients I needed out, I started making the pancakes. When they were ready, I placed some on a plate and left it on the kitchen table for Ethan. Ethan hadn't come yet. I walked towards the beginning of the hall, where I was sure Ethan could hear me.

"Ethan Christopher Swan! Get here now or we'll be late!" I yelled, and almost immediately I heard his little footsteps, before I saw him.

"Sorry, Mom!" He said, as he brushed past me and quickly sat down at the kitchen table. I shook my head at his antics and went back to the kitchen to prepare his lunch box. He eyed the pancakes in front him with a smile, before taking a big bite.

"Do you need help with your syrup?" I asked him. He shook his head at me, as I placed his lunch box into his bag. When he was finished, he went to put on his shoes and I brushed my hair a bit, making sure it was ok.

"Ready, little man?" I asked Ethan, helping him put on his bag. He shook his head hesitantly and I smiled, kissing him on his cheek and taking his small hand in mine.

"Don't worry, baby. Everything's going to be fine." I said and made my way out of the house and to my car.

The weather in Seattle wasn't the best. Grey clouds where covering the sky, almost always, and hiding the sun that was supposed to be somewhere there, behind the clouds. I looked at the back seat of my car, where Ethan sat playing with his hands on his lap. It was natural that he was afraid. It was his first day at school after all. I smiled at him in the mirror.

"It's going to be ok, Ethan." I said, trying to reassure him. He looked up at me, staring at me with his beautiful eyes. I sighed, thinking how the same color of eyes looked completely different on another person I knew well, colder and harder. "You're going to make lots of friends." I said, trying with a happier voice, trying to lift his mood.

"Really?" He asked me and I nodded, giving him a smile.

"Of course, baby." I said. After a few minutes, we reached the Elementary School, where I enrolled Ethan and once I parked the car, I got out and then helped Ethan out too. I took his hand in mine, as he moved close behind me, trying to hide behind my legs. I could see him curiously observing the other kids that came in with their parents. When we were inside the building, I asked the lady in the front where the classes where and she instructed me where to head to. As we walked closer and closer in the class, I could hear loud kids' voices. I opened the door and was welcomed by a young woman in her early thirties, with her long blonde hair falling loosely on her back. She welcomed us both with a smile and immediately turned her attention to Ethan, kneeling down to his level.

"Hello there." She said to him, as Ethan tried to hide behind me. I chuckled and the woman just smiled. She stood up and gave me her hand for me to shake, which I did.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Gordon. I'm responsible for this class." She politely said to me.

"I'm Bella Swan and this" I motioned down to Ethan who was now staring at some games on the floor, further inside the room "is my son, Ethan." I introduced. Mrs. Gordon smiled down at Ethan again.

"Hi, Ethan. I'm sure we'll have a great time here together. Do you want to go and play while I talk to your Mom?" She asked him and Ethan looked up at me as if asking for permission. I smiled down at him and leaned to down to give him a tight hug and a kiss.

"Go play, Ethan. I'll see you later, buddy." I said, ruffling his hair. He seemed a little happier now and became his usual self.

"Mom! There are other kids here!" He said when I kissed him on the cheek again. I laughed and stood up, watching him as he ran to a table and started playing with the other kids. I turned my attention back to Mrs. Gordon.

"Don't worry, Bella. Can I call you Bella?" She asked me.

"Of course." I said.

"We'll have a great time here. Look, he already made friends." She said, pointing to where Ethan was sitting with other little boys, talking enthusiastically, moving his hands around. I smiled at the sight and nodded to the woman in front of me.

"You know what hour to come and get him, right?" She asked me and I nodded again.

"Yes. I'll see you then." I said and she smiled at me.

"Of course, Bella. Have a nice day." She said and walked back inside the classroom, to the kids. I looked one last time at Ethan and then walked out of the classroom. I was so into my thoughts, I bumped into someone, hard, and fell on the ground.

"Ouch." I muttered, rubbing the sore spot in my head.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up." The man said with a smooth voice and offered me his hand. I got a glimpse of him, before my attention was drew at my phone, which rang and I took it out to answer it, seeing as it was Charlie calling. Without another word to the man, who was still waiting for me to take his hand, I stood up and left. I didn't have time for chit-chat now. I had to go to the bookstore. I answered the phone and answered Charlie, who bombarded me with questions about Ethan and how he was doing.

_What a day _I thought with a sigh, as I got inside my car. _And it has just started._

**A/N: I know it's small, but I wanted to know your opinion firstly, before I really get to it! I'd love to know what you think about it!  
**

**Love,**

**Kristi :D**


End file.
